V Academy Host Club
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Rin kagamine is a new student in a famous private academy but what will happen when she is forced to join a host club./ ok this is different from ouran and from the other story here in , Please Read and Comment
1. Chapter 1

Rin's POV

I still can't believe I was accepted here at V. Academy, the best school in the area which also means that only stinking rich people are here, I'm the exception in other words the scholarship kid. I can't even afford the uniform but what kind of school demands the uniforms to be made of pure silk. Well whatever, Len if you and mom were alive to see this you'd probably agree with me. What's wrong with these people, I mean I've entered like 10 classrooms and 3 libraries and they're full of people talking and drinking tea. Don't they understand what education is? Huh but if I go home now dad might be with his boyfriend and I'd hate to ruin a moment. Music room number 3, from what I've heard no one uses this room maybe I can study here. I opened the door and rose petals came flying out.

¨Welcome¨

Len, mom when I opened the door I saw a host club.

Narrator's POV

For the story to make sense I shall explain the situation. Rin Kagamine is a student in V. academy because of a special scholarship, her mother and twin brother died in a car accident 9 years ago. Her appearance currently is that of a messed up boy, her hair is shoulder length and bangs cover the right side of her face, she's wearing big glasses that make her look nerdish with typical scholar clothes. Now back to the action.

Rin stares at the boys and turns back to the door but she can't seem to open it. A pair of black head twins said in unison.

¨Oh it's just a boy.¨

A man with brown hair and glasses said to the twins.

¨Rei, Ren this boy is in your class right? ¨

The twins answered in unison.

¨Yeah but he doesn't talk with anyone so we don't know anything about him, Kiyoteru senpai.¨

Kiyoteru smiled and said to Rin.

¨ Welcome to V. academy, honor student.¨

Then a blue hair boy said in an energetic voice.

¨Wait, you're the Rin Kagamine, the famous scholarship student.¨

Rin turned and asked.

¨How do you know my name? ¨

Kiyoteru said quickly.

¨You're infamous, it's not every day that someone of your economic situation is accepted to a high class school as this.¨

Then the blue haired boy started talking about how she was a hero to other poor people, etc.

Rin stared at them in an 'I think your pretentious rich brats' way face. Then a small boy with green hair hugged her and said in a sweet voice.

¨Wow, you're amazing Rinny chan, hey let's drink some tea and you can tell me all about how you saved the day.¨

Rin stared at him and said.

¨I'm not super hero I'm a honor student, and who in hell are you calling Rinny chan.¨

Then the boy with blue hair said.

¨I never thought the famous honor student would be so openly gay and fine with it, oh well we're here to serve.¨

Rin mumbled.

¨So openly what…¨

She was then interrupted by the blue hair boy who said.

¨So what's your type of guy, the shota type pointing to the green haired boy, the stoic type pointing to a guy with purple hair that looked like a samurai, the mischievous type pointing at the twins, the cool type pointing at Kiyoteru that was on his Ipad, or am I your type.¨

He said the last part while touching her face. She pushed him and said.

¨No way, I just wanted a quiet place to study.¨

Before she knew it she pushed a column that had an expensive looking vase and it fell into a million pieces then the twins appeared behind her and said.

¨Great job, geek, you've just destroyed that antique renaissance vase, we were going to auction that piece for 1,000,000 dollars, since you're smart do the conversion to yen then to euros.¨

Kiyoteru picked up a piece of the vase and said.

¨What should we do Kaito? ¨

Kaito took a seat in an elegant chair and said.

¨There's a saying Kagamine, when in Rome do as the romans do. Since you have no money you'll pay with your body and soul. Starting today you are the host's club slave or dog whatever makes you feel better.¨

Rin stared at them, turned white and passed out.

30 minutes later. The Host club is in session, all of the boys are dealing with their clients.

¨So Kaito what's your favorite activity.¨ Miki and Cul asked while seating next to him with other girls.

Kaito touched their hands and said in a charming voice.

¨Spending time with my princesses of course.¨

Then Haku said in a low voice.

¨Kaito, I baked cookies for you. Would you like to try them? ¨

Kaito answered while touching her cheek.

¨Only if you feed it to me, my darling.¨

Haku said while blushing and acting like a stupid fan girl.

¨So dreamy, you're the best.¨

Then a pretty girl with short brown hair sitting next to him said while taking a sip of her tea.

¨Kaito, I've heard you're keeping a kitten without a pedigree here in the club.¨

Kaito turned to face her and said.

¨I wouldn't call him that, Meiko.¨

Then Rin came walking in with a paper bag, Kaito said.

¨Speak of the devil thanks for doing the shopping. Did you find everything on the list my little kitten? ¨

Rin mumbled while walking towards him and gave him the bag.

¨Kitten? ¨

Kaito then stared at a jar of instant coffee and said.

¨What is this? ¨

Rin answered annoyed.

¨It's exactly what it looks like, its coffee.¨

Kaito continued and said.

¨I've never seen this brand before, is this the type that is already ground.¨

Rin said.

¨What the hell are you talking about its instant coffee? ¨

Then Miki and Cul said in unison.

¨What's instant coffee? ¨

Kaito said in a surprised voice.

¨I've heard about this, its commoner's coffee, you just add hot water.¨

For reasons unknown everyone went to bask in the confusion of ¨instant coffee¨, all the girls were staring at it as if was an alien artifact.

Miki said.

¨I didn't know such a thing existed, so its true commoners don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans.¨

All the girls agreed with her with nodding their heads, and then Kiyoteru said.

¨Commoners are smart and practical, I mean look at this prices. It's much less than what we usually pay.¨

Rin was pissed and annoyed and said.

¨I'll take it back if it bothers you guys so much. Excuse me for not buying expensive coffee for you guys.¨

Kaito said quickly.

¨No, it's okay. I will try this instant coffee.¨

Everyone clapped at this stupid accomplishment and went to bring hot water, but Meiko said in a cruel voice.

¨Kaito, don't be silly you don't have to drink it just because he brought it, your pallet won't be able to digest that crap.¨

The only one that heard her was Rin, and then Meiko smiled at her and said.

¨Sorry I was talking to myself.¨

Kaito called Rin so she could prepare the coffee, which she did quickly by just putting 2 teaspoons then adding hot water and stirring. There was enough for everyone, Cul said quietly to Miki.

¨Do you think it's safe to drink? ¨

Miki shrugged and said.

¨I'm worried if I drink this my father would kill me.¨

Kaito grabbed by her face and said.

¨What if I let you drink it from my mouth? ¨

Miki sighed and said.

¨I would drink it.¨

Rin just stared at their stupidity then turned to see the twins back at their table with their guests. Ren said laughing.

¨You should have seen him, he hid under the bed and stayed awake all night just because he thought Freddy was coming to get him, and it was hilarious.¨

Rei blushed and said while letting a tear drop fall.

¨Ren, why did you tell them? That was private, why are you so mean to me? ¨

Ren looked at him then grabbed Rei by the waist pulled his face towards his.

¨I'm sorry Rei, but you looked so adorable. I just had to tell someone.¨

The idiot fan girls were enjoying the small moment of incest, yaoi romance of the twins. Rin stared at them and didn't understand any of this incest love deal. Then she turned and saw Gakupo carrying Gacha on his back, Gacha said while rubbing his eyes.

¨Sorry we're late, I fell asleep while I was waiting for Gakupo to get out of kendo practice.¨

The girls that were waiting for them said it was okay, and then Gacha ran towards Rin and hugged her while saying.

¨Would you like to eat some cake with me Rinny chan? ¨

Rin answered.

¨I don't want some.¨

Gacha said while holding a white rabbit with a green ribbon around his neck.

¨How about playing with Usa kun, isn't he cute? ¨

Rin saw the rabbit and said.

¨ He is pretty cute.¨

Gacha stared at her and left the plush bunny with her then she felt something in her neck and it was just Kaito and he blowed in her ear and he said.

¨What's up my little nerd? ¨

Rin said while touching her neck.

¨Please don't do that again.¨

Kaito said while looking at her with his hands in his pockets.

¨No woman will ever look at you with that getup.¨

Rin said quickly.

¨I'm not trying to get noticed by girls. If you ask me it's what inside that counts not your appearance.¨

Kaito said with a rose background.

¨I agree but it's hard to find someone perfect like me both beautiful inside and out…¨

Rin POV

How can you describe this idiot, I mean just look at him strolling around the room talking about who knows what.

Kaito said.

¨Beauty is something that must be shared with the world, that's the purpose of this club. To share our beauty with sweet ladies.¨

He continues rambling about beauty and how to act like a gentleman. Does he really think that I give a damn about this? A word to describe him an idiot, well he is one but no. An asshole, no but we're getting closer. A pain in the ass, he is but it still isn't that. I got it begins with an o.

I said.

¨Obnoxious.¨

Kaito stares at me he was then pushed by giant letters that said¨ obnoxious¨; he then sits in the corner with a gray, emo aura. I felt hands on my head, it was just the Kagene twins and they say casually.

¨Gacha senpai was right you are a hero. You're the first person to ever make him shut up.¨

I said towards Kaito.

¨I'm sorry senpai, but your words did inspire me.¨

He stood up and turned to see me with a smile and said.

¨Really let me teach you more.¨

Then Ren said while grabbing my glasses.

¨You can teach him all you want but if you don't change his look it'll all be vain. Maybe he'll look better if we take off his glasses.¨

And then everyone gathered around to see my face, what am I really that ugly? Then Kaito stared at my face and snapped his fingers while saying.

¨Kiyoteru call my stylist, Gakupo go to the doctor and buy some contacts, Ren, Rei you know what to do.¨

With those orders everyone did what they were told to do. And those akuma twins dragged me into a changing room with a black uniform. Personally I pushed them out there was no way in hell I was changing in front of them. After I changed into the men's uniform, a woman with short blue hair appeared and said.

¨Are you Mr. Kagamine? ¨

I answered.

¨ Yes.¨

She said.

¨I'm the hair stylist. You have such pretty hair; I don't want to cut it. How about we put in a ponytail? ¨

I answered.

¨Ok.¨

She put my hair in short ponytail, when I saw myself in the mirror I looked like Len, except for my bangs that kept falling into my eyes. After the third time she looked into her bag and got out some black hair clips and put them on my bangs after that they didn't fall. She said sweetly.

¨Aw, you look so cute, sorry about the hair clips I know they're girly but they'll keep your hair out of your pretty eyes, bye.¨ and then she left and everyone was staring at me.

''Wow Rinny you look great.'' Gacha senpai said and Gakupo senpai just nodded.

''So cute.'' Kaito senpai said and we all stared at him with a 'you're weird' face.

¨I'm saying so if he joins, he'll be able to pay off his debt if he gets 100 clients.¨ Kaito senpai said while blushing.

¨You're right Kaito this way he'll pay off the debt sooner.¨ Kiyoteru said while checking something out on his Ipad.

¨Well see you tomorrow Rinny.¨ Gacha senpai said while waving goodbye.

The next day

I walked towards the clubroom to start my first day as a host and again when I open the door, rose petals appear.

¨Where do you guys get these rose petals? ¨ I said and all the guests had come and Kiyoteru senpai walked towards me.

¨Rin you have 3 guests today.¨ He said while pointing at some girls.

¨Hello Rin I'm Miku Hatsune, we're in the same class.¨ a girl with teal hair said while holding on to my arm.

¨Hi, I'm Luka Megurine, we're in the same class too.¨ A girl with long pink hair said while hanging on to my other arm.

¨Hi, I'm Gumi Nakajima; we're also in the same class.¨ a girl with short green hair said while blushing.

¨Well shall I escort you to a table, young ladies.¨ I said while giving them a smile and they all just nodded and giggled.

''So Rin what's your favorite type of music?'' Miku asked me while smiling.

''I'm curious what type of products do you use on your skin?'' Gumi asked me.

''What type of girls do you like Rin?'' Luka asked me while blushing.

''So why did you join the host club?'' All three girls asked me in unison.

Damnit I can't do this why do these girls ask so many questions wait I only have to get 100 customers and then I'm out of this hellish yard, wait I have the perfect story.

Miku said sadly.

¨I see your mother and twin brother passed away, who does the work around the house? ¨

I said.

¨I do, I don't mind, my mom taught me how to do everything around the house even cook. I love cooking especially when my father likes it.¨

Gumi said.

¨Were you and your brother close? ¨

I said.

¨Yeah, we were really close. But Len was born a sickly child so we were always together. I remember this one time it was snowing and I was playing outside and he was stuck inside. So I took him a snowball, he had never seen or touched snow before, he was so happy I couldn't help but be happy too.¨

Luka said sweetly while touching my shoulder, and then I noticed all the guests were here in my station even the twins and the weird cousins.

¨Rin, you're amazing after all that you keep going on, can I come and visit you again? I mean if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder anything.''

And then I gave the girls a smile and they all blushed and giggled.

''Oh, Rin can I come visit you too tomorrow so we can talk.'' Gumi also said and blushed.

''Oh me too, me too, me too, me too, me too, me too, me too!'' Miku said whining and hugging me so tight that I almost died.

''Can we come too Rin san I mean if that's okay with you.'' A girl named Miki said while smiling.

''Yeah sure ladies it would be nice to see all of you tomorrow.'' I said while smiling and making my best sexy voice.

''OH MY GOD!'' All the girls screamed while blushing and giggling.

Narrator POV

''INCREDIBLE! Rookie you're going to pay your debt off faster!'' Kaito screamed at Rin's face and hugging her and Rin gave him a 'Dude get the hell away from me' face and Kaito let her go.

''Thanks senpai but I have to go home right now so let me go and look for my backpack.'' Rin said and she was looking for her backpack but she couldn't find it until she looked out the window and saw that it was in the pond so Rin ran as fast as she could and she ran past Meiko and stopped.

''Oh it's you again well I guess you like that Kaito is fawning over but it's worthless you're always going to be a middle class citizen.'' Meiko said and walked away and Rin got there and saw that her stuff was everywhere.

''I'm going to start thinking that Meiko senpai is the one who threw my bag in the water.'' Rin thought while looking for her wallet until she was stopped from her train of thought when she heard a familiar voice,

''Hey what happened do you need any help.'' It was Kaito standing there looking all worried.

''No I don't need any help I'm okay and there's no way you would wet yourself just to look for a wallet so go back to the club.'' Rin said.

''Hey what happened here?" The twins asked.

''Can't you see he's looking for his wallet so get away you shady twins.'' Kaito said and the twins eyes lit up like if it was Christmas.

''Oh let's help Rin and whoever finds it gets 50% percent of what's in there!'' The twins screamed.

''Oh that makes perfect sense Ren, Rei.'' Kiyoteru said while writing something on his notebook.

''¡WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR, HALF MY ALLOWANCE IS IN THERE!'' Rin screamed but alas nobody listened to her they just started looking for it in the pond.

''¡Hey I found it!'' Kaito screamed and then he started jumping up and down and the twins splashed him with water so they started a water war and everyone else got involved in it but someone was watching them from a distance.

The next day

During the start of class alcohol was found in Rin's desk, the teachers were giving her a hard time but Miku cleared that someone planted it there. After that during the club hours Rin received a new guest.

"So your bag fell into the fountain and somehow you managed to get the whole host club to help you. Wow I'm impressed! But that still doesn't change things once a commoner always a commoner, it doesn't matter how they dress you or teach you." Meiko said cruelly while sipping tea with Rin.

Rin stared at her for a few seconds and said.

"Now I get it. You're jealous of me."

Meiko stared at her and pushed Rin over her that pulled the table breaking the expensive china.

"¡AH RIN GET OFF OF ME!" Meiko screamed at Rin who by force is on top of Meiko and then they are splashed with water by the Kagene twins.

"Why did you do that?" Meiko said and then Kaito came and helped her get up.

"Kaito he just attacked me it was horrible." Meiko said while Kaito was pulling her fringe out of her eyes.

"You threw his bag in the pond didn't you?" Kaito said with a stern voice.

"What you don't have proof." Meiko said.

"Well Mademoiselle we do have some proof thanks to some cameras around the school.'' Kiyoteru said while showing some pictures on his Ipad.

"KAITO YOU IDIOT!" Meiko screamed and ran away.

"Well this is your fault so now your new balance is 1000 clients.'' Kaito said while pointing at Rin.

"Well this is the only clean uniform we have but it's better than a wet one.'' Kiyoteru said while handing Rin a bag with a uniform.

"Thanks guys." Rin said while walking to the dressing rooms.

"Hey Rin here's some towels. What?" Kaito said and he opened the curtain and saw Rin with a bra and Rin turned around and Kaito closed the curtain.

"So you're a girl?" Kaito asked Rin from the outside of the curtain.

"Well biologically yes but like I'm dressed like a boy and it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy it only matters what on the inside." Rin said while coming out with a white girl uniform.

"Oh yeah.'' The twins said in unison.

"Well how are you going to keep it a secret?'' Hunny senpai said.

"Oh I got it from now on I'll just call everyone dude and bro.'' Rin said while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV**

Well Rin was in the library studying Sociology, she was studying about Voltaire, she got a text from Ren and it said:

**Where are u?**

"Ah I've got to go before my debt is raised to a billion." Rin thought while she put her books in her bag and she ran to the host club and when she opened the door, she saw a tropical paradise, and her face was like WTF, you guys know what it means.

"Oh, it's just Rin and we've just posed." Ren and Rei said in unison.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you and what the hell is this." Rin said while gesturing the whole room.

"It's the Amazons, Rinny-chan." Gacha said while he was on Gakupo's back.

"If I badly don't remember, we're still in spring." Rin said while checking her Blackberry's calendar.

"But our heating system is the best!" Kaito screamed while his chest was sparkling like Edward Cullen's.

"Um, 3 things: 1st. You guys know with all this money you're wasting, you can feed a thousand people in Africa. And 2nd. Why is Kaito-senpai's chest shining like Edward Cullen's? And 3rd. THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Rin said.

"I wouldn't say things that are offensive to the host club, Rin." Kiyoteru said while seeing something on his Ipad.

"I said nothing." Rin said while walking around.

And now the host club is in session and Rin is getting drinks for her clients.

"Oh Kaito, you're sooooo handsome." Haku said while she admired Kaito.

"But not even my beauty is compared to your beauty, my goddess." Kaito said while he lifted Haku's chin.

"OH MY GOD!" Miki, Cul and Haku screamed. Rin thought.

"What is this world coming to?"

And then she walked by the twins table, she saw them doing one of their incest thingy's and I'll leave it to your imaginations. And she passed by Gacha and Gakupo's table.

"Oh, Gacha you look very cute today." One of Gacha's clients said and Gacha noticed Gakupo passing by, so he climbed on Gakupo and put on a flower necklace made out of tropical flowers that looked identical to Gacha's.

"Now we match!" Gacha said while he hugged Gakupo and Rin thought in the little but very smart brain of hers.

"I still don't get their situation."

And then she went back to her table.

"And why aren't you wearing a costume too Rin?" Miku asked Rin who was giving her a Virgin Piña Colada.

"Yeah, I really wanted to see you in a costume too." Gumi said while taking a sip out of her Virgin Piña Colada.

"Ummmm." Rin said while remembering a flashback of 20 minutes ago:

_Start of Flashback_

"_Oh Rin we got you a costume and it looks just like mine and we're a couple." Kaito said in her flashback_

_End of Flashback_

"Well, I like to stay with the seasons." Rin said while looking outside.

"Oh, Rin's faithful to the seasons, I love somebody like that!" Gumi said.

"I can't wait for the dance so I can dance with Rin!" Luka said while hugging Rin.

"Ah and when the cherry blossoms' fly in the air when I'm dancing with Rin." Miku said while hugging Rin.

"Only the two of us." Gumi said while also hugging Rin.

"I like it when you girls dream like that." Rin said while giving the girls, a beautiful host club smile.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls screamed and they fainted.

"Um, I think that hosts should change their guests now." A voice said. And when Rin turned around, she saw a girl with red hair tied in two pigtails.

"Oh then you must be my new client and what's your name?" Rin said while looking at the girl.

"My name is Teto Kasane and you're really cute, I know you're my new favorite host now." Teto said while lifting Rin's chin.

And Kaito in the distance fainted, while Rin just kept staring at Teto.

The host club session is over

Kaito is in next to the window eating commoner's ice cream (cheap ice cream that they sell at the stores) and mumbling pure nonsense.

"Hey boss, stop eating that cheap ice cream and come over here." Ren said while he was with the rest of the club with their normal uniforms on at a table.

"Yeah we need your help organizing the party." Rei said. "Does it really bother you that princess Kasane has taken a liking to Rin?"

"It shouldn't surprise him; she's had the illness for a while now." Kiyoteru said while typing quickly on his dark blue Sony vaio laptop.

"What illness?" Rin asked.

"She has the host hopping disease." Ren said while putting his hands in the air.

"AKA, never the same boy twice disease." Rei answered after and copying Ren's movements.

"Usually our guests choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However princess Teto changes her favorites on a regular basis." Kiyoteru said while staring at the screen and typing.

"That's right because before Teto chan chose you she was Kai-chan's guest." Gacha said next to Rin while holding Usa-Kun.

"Uh now I get it. So he's upset because I took her from him." Rin said in a very monotone tone of voice.

"SHUT UP I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Kaito yelled at Rin's face with an angry face. "I'm running out of patience. Rin I want you to start dressing like a girl." Kaito said while pointing at her.

"Huh." Rin said with a confused face while Gacha was crying, Gakupo was silently reading a book and Kiyoteru was typing.

"I don't get how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady." Kaito said while putting his hands on his head and moving around. "No one in the school knows the truth except us in the club."

"Yeah, she managed to get out of taking gym." Ren said while being beside Kaito.

"And all the attendance papers are mixed up so nobody can tell." Rei said beside Kaito and Rin kept staring at them.

Then Kaito ran and came back with a treasure chest that had a label that said: **THE KING'S PERSONAL PROPERTY.** And he started rummaging in the chest and said.

"That's enough Rin now you listen to daddy." He said while taking out a giant portrait frame.

"DADDY WANTS YOU TO CHANGE BACK TO WHO YOU WERE BEFORE…!" He screamed while showing her a portrait of herself in middle school. She had a sailor middle school uniform on and long golden hair with a while bow on top of her head around her frame was bubbles and roses (you know the stuff cute people have in anime.)

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She screamed at him.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am." Ren said while staring at the picture that was now on the wall. Everyone was staring at it except Kaito that was crying on the floor.

"Yeah, how could this turn to that?" Rei said while mentally comparing middle school Rin and her in high school. Then they all turned to face her while she started to explain.

"Well the day before school started, some idiot in my neighborhood put gum in my hair. And it's such a pain to get gum out of long hair. So I cut it off I didn't care if I looked like a dude." Rin said while touching her short ponytail. Then Kaito appeared in front of her face and he was crying.

"A LADY SHOULD NEVER REFER HERSELF AS DUDE!" Kaito yelled at her than he started crying and he took out a handkerchief. "MOMMA, RIN IS USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN." And during all that Rin just stared the other way and Kaito fell on the floor and continued crying.

"Excuse me but whose momma?" Rei asked towards Kiyoteru.

"According to club position that would be me." Kiyoteru said while fixing his glasses.

"I don't see your problem. If I'm a host I can pay my debt much faster than if I was just your stupid slave." Rin said while putting her hands on her hips and staring at Kaito.

"I'll hate to intrude in your argument but do you have any experience dancing?" Ren said.

"No, but I hope that doesn't affect my quota. I was planning on not going to the party." Rin while said while moving her head to one side.

"Absolutely not a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you really want to be a host this badly you have to attend the party and dance. I order you to master dancing the waltz but if you don't I'll tell everyone that you're a girl. And you'll be demoted back to a dog." Kaito said while moving and the last part was with him pointing at Rin. Rin just stared at him between annoyed and surprised.

"What did your parents do to you?" Rin said in a really low voice so no one could hear her.

**The next day after class:**

In the host club there were no more guests and Kaito was sitting at the window sadly staring at Teto teach Rin how to dance.

"One two three, now remember to relax, the gentleman always leads and your hand has to be on my waist not my back." Teto said while dancing with Rin who looked really nervous and in the back ground Gakupo was pulling Gacha en circles that looked a little like playing.

"Um, okay." Rin said.

"Now that's better but remember to look at the lady at the face." Teto said while teasing Rin. Rin just nodded and then accidentally fell on top of Teto.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kasane." Rin said. "Please let me help you up."

"It's okay Rin actually I kind of like this position." Teto said while putting her hands around Rin's neck.

Kaito kept staring at them in a very depressed mood.

"Why so glum boss?" The twins said in unison

"I think it's because he wanted to be the one Rin practiced with." Ren said towards his twin.

"Yeah I think you're right but he's too tall to be the woman." Rei answered.

"Not if he was a European swimsuit model." Ren said then they both imagined it and disgusted themselves.

Meanwhile Teto sat down on a table while Rin brought her some tea in a new tea set.

"Thank you so much for helping me practice. I really appreciate it." Rin said.

"Oh I don't mind at all besides I heard you weren't going to see any guests. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." Teto said while staring at Rin and flirting. Rin just stared at her.

"Oh I just love this new tea set. It's Ginori right?" Teto asked towards Kiyoteru that was standing behind her while Kaito was still at the corner acting like an emo.

"Ginori?" Rin asked confused.

"You have an excellent eye Mademoiselle, they are just in. You're the first to see it." Kiyoteru said while giving her a smile.

"So pretty." Teto said while looking deeply at the tea cup and Kaito noticed it.

"You must be really into tableware." Rin said.

"What no I'm not. Whatever would make you think that Rin?" Teto said nervously and a boy with red hair tied in a ponytail came in the room.

"Oh hello Kasane-san." Kiyoteru said while looking at the boy.

"Oh please Kiyoteru-san just call me Ted." The boy said and he smiled and then he glanced at Teto.

"Well I have here the new tea set you guys asked for me." Ted said while holding up a box.

"Wait you deliver tea sets?" Rin asked.

"Oh Rin this is Ted Kasane, he has a good eye for fine tea sets. And no his family owns a great trading company and he only does some errands. But I'm sure that one day he'll become a great merchant." Kiyoteru said.

"Oh no I'm still learning myself." Ted said. "And didn't you see the uniform?"

"Ha, ha, Rin you're so funny, well I don't blame you for not knowing. He doesn't really look the son of the owner of a great corporation." Teto said towards Rin with a smile while Ted kept staring at Teto with a sad face.

"It's such a shame that you're leaving to study abroad to England." Kiyoteru said.

"Yeah bye my father will send the bill." Ted said and left and Teto was sad.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kaito asked Teto and she didn't answer.

"Hey do you know him?" Rin asked and Teto jumped out of her chair.

"Oh Rin you're so funny. We barely know each other. I got to get going bye see you tomorrow." Teto said while leaving nervous

"Rinny chan you're right they do know each other. Teto chan and Ted chan are engaged." Gacha said while being on Rin's back.

"Kiyoteru, how long have you known about this?" Kaito asked while crossing his arms.

"About them being engaged? As you may know I do background checks on all of our guests. They are childhood friends it seems that their parents arranged their engagement for some time now. But I didn't consider it important so I ignored it." Kiyoteru said while checking his Ipad.

"Ted Kasane, outstanding grades, good social status, he's ordinary looking but reliable." Kiyoteru said.

"Plus he has little presence." Ren said.

"And he's very faint hearted." Rei said

"In other words he's boring." Kiyoteru said.

"I never knew they even discriminate guys." Rin thought.

"Ted's a good boy right?" Gacha said while being on Gakupo's back.

"Yeah." Gakupo said.

"All right men it's time we plan our strategy." Kaito said.

"What strategy?" everyone said at the same time.

"As members of the elite host club it's our job to make every girl happy." Kaito said.

"What is he thinking now?" Rin thought.

One week later at the party:

In a dark ballroom a voice fills the air.

"Well good evening my little lambs. The Vocal Academy Host Club bids you welcome." Kaito said and the lights turned on and all the girls started applauding wearing the most beautiful dresses they can afford.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your own entertainment so we invite you to dance to your heart's content, based on our dancing skills, one lucky, young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kiyoteru said.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Kaito said while extending his hand and winking and some girls started blushing out of control and other started fainting and fan girls were screaming.

"Rin, show some enthusiasm." Ren and Rei said in unison.

"Well, excuse me you guys. I'm sorry; I'm not used to this stuff. Because the only parties I've ever went to are the ones the held at my neighborhood." Rin said while slouching in her expensive suit that will be later summed to her debt.

"I don't know if you can consider that a party." Kiyoteru said cruelly.

"And calm down Rinny-chan, have some food, there must be something you like here." Gacha said while being extremely cute.

"Fancy beef (Kobe beef)." Rin said with a cute face. Then everyone looked surprised and Kaito said while jumping a step.

"Kiyoteru order fancy beef right now." Kiyoteru took out his IPhone and called the catering. While Ren and Rei were hugging Rin and pressing their cheeks against hers while saying in unison.

"You poor girl it's okay we're here."

"I hate you guys." Rin mumbled but unfortunately they didn't hear her.

After that little drama the party began. Kaito was dancing with Miki, Kiyoteru with Mako, Gacha with Nana, Gakupo with Momo, Rei with Tei and Ren with Luna. Meanwhile Rin was apart in a corner when Gumi grabbed her hand and said.

"Let's dance, please."

"Okay." Rin said while giving Gumi a perfect smile. They started to dance a waltz and Luka and Miku were watching enviously from behind a column. When the song finished Teto was behind and said.

"Rin do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure." Rin said while grabbing her hand. Gacha said towards Gakupo.

"The eagle has landed." Then in a second, Gakupo managed to take Rin away only leaving a puff of smoke.

"What happened?" Teto said while blinking.

Meanwhile the whole host club except Kaito was in the changing rooms. Gakupo gently put Rin down while Ren gave her a package and she entered the changing room and started changing.

"You have exactly 20 minutes before the party hits its climax. Ted is waiting for you in the classroom. Remember everything must be perfect." Kiyoteru said while Rin came out of the changing room and went to get make up on by the twins.

"I know this is the boss's plan but I can't but feel nervous." Ren said while he put on lipstick on Rin's lips.

"Guys, aren't you finished yet? The girls are looking for you guys…" Kaito started to say then Rin turned around wearing a short pink dress with ribbons on it short heels and a long blond wig and had some make up on. She looked really cute.

"Wow Rinny chan you look so cute." Gacha said while twins nodded their heads while blushing.

"My face feels heavy. This dress is too frilly and I can't walk with these shoes." Rin said while stumbling out of the room.

"She looks so pretty." Kaito said with a stupid lovey dovey face.

Then Rin entered a classroom and she saw Ted staring out at the window when she entered he turned his head.

"Are you the girl that sended me this letter?" Ted asked confused.

"Yeah." Rin answered.

"You're nothing like I imagined." Ted said and gave Rin the letter and it said:

_**I'm in love love with you, I think about you every second of my existence.**_

_**I wish I can drown in you and be with you forever. Have I said how much I love you? I think you and I are perfect 4 each other so please meet me at the 1-A classroom so we can meet face to face. Till then I end you this big kiss.**_

And in the bottom was lipstick kiss with pink hearts. This was a collaborative piece done by Kiyoteru and the twins. Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm flattered, but I already like someone else. I'm so sorry." Ted said.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She said.

"I don't. There's this girl I really like but I doubt she even knows I exist. We used to be really good friends then suddenly we stopped sharing things. We're engaged yet we pass through the hall and we don't even wave to each other. That's why I hope when I go study abroad I can change and become a better person for her. Someone she can be proud to be with like that first year Rin. Teto loves that guy. Hey is it selfish to expect that while I'm away she'll wait for me." Ted said.

"You're right that is selfish. But in my opinion if you really want to change and you start. Your transformation has already begun." Rin said.

Meanwhile in the hallway Kaito is taking Teto to the classroom and says.

"You know Teto, you're not good at manipulating guys." Teto stared at him. "I've got you figured out; all of this is to get **his** attention right."

"What are you….You're right but it's worthless he just doesn't care about me. Just look he's leaving and he didn't even tell me about his plans." Teto said sadly.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel. I think he's in there." Kaito said while pointing to the classroom, 1-A.

When Teto entered she saw Ted touching Rin's shoulder, and she took it the wrong way.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting." Teto said while tears started to flow down her cheeks then she started running.

"Teto wait please." Ted said while running after her.

Then Rin came out of the classroom and said towards Kaito.

"I think we just made it worse."

"Perhaps or maybe we gave them the little push they needed." Kaito said.

Ted ran towards Teto they were already outside close to the ballroom. Ted grabbed Teto's wrist and tried to talk to her when they heard Kiyoteru's voice in a mic.

"NOW LADIES LET'S GO OUTSIDE TO ENJOY A VERY SPECIAL DANCE." All the girls went outside and also the host Rin was back to being a boy. When Teto turned to see Ted he was bowing and said while extending his hand.

"Princess Teto may I have this dance?" Teto took his hand and they started to dance and everyone was staring at them. In the midst of then dancing Ted said sweetly.

"I love you Teto. I always have and if you still want to. I want you to be my wife."

"I love you too and yes I'd love to." Teto said while smiling, then the music ended and everyone was applauding.

"NOW LET'S CONGRATULATE THIS BALL'S QUEEN: PRINCESS TETO KASANE THAT WILL NOW RECEIVE A KISS FROM….RIN KAGAMINE IN THE KAITO'S PLACE." Kiyoteru said while the twins were eating bananas.

"But…" Teto started then Ted touched her shoulder and said.

"You should accept it. Consider it your graduation from host hopping."

"There is no way in hell I'm kissing her." Rin said.

"If you do it we'll cut a third of your debt." Kiyoteru said while checking his Ipad.

"It's just a little peck on the cheek right." Rin said a bit more motivated. She then started walking down the stairs and grabbed Teto's jaw and started to pull in.

"You don't think this is Rin's first kiss right?" Gacha asked and then Kaito started to overreact and screamed while going down the stairs.

"RIN WAIT." Then Kaito slipped on the banana peels and accidentally pushed Rin into kissing Teto on the lips, all the girls were envious and surprised. And then Rin kicked Kaito that flew back to the ballroom and said.

"You pervert, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

Rin then turned and saw that Ted and Teto were having a cute moment and she smiled and thought while Kaito was crying and all the girls were questioning that if he was gay.

"I never thought my first kiss would be with a girl but I guess it doesn't matter if they're happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

At V. Academy, we see a garden with sakura petals all around and the gates open and we see the V. host club.

"Welcome ladies." They all said, some of the girls fainted and some of the girls screamed.

And we see Kaito with his clients.

"So from which cup will my princess have her tea? The Foley, the Worcester." Kaito asked, he was wearing a waiter's outfit and he looked pretty darn good.

"So beautiful. These are all English antiques, which one do you like Kaito." Miki said.

"Which one? But none of these compare to my princess." Kaito said while touching her face.

"Ahhh." She said and Haku and Cul sighed in adoration.

Meanwhile at the twins' (they were also dressed as waiters) table.

"So, you've ladies never been to Covent Garden?" Ren asked towards Tei and Luna.

"No all of our antiques are from Porta Bella Road." Tei said.

"I think you like Covent Garden." Ren said and Rei was bringing tea when it fell and he burned himself with the tea.

"Rei are you okay?" Ren asked. "Honestly Rei you should be more careful from now on keep your eyes on me." Ren said while kissing where Rei got burned.

"Yes." Rei said. When they were together they were sparkling.

"I can't take it anymore, it's too overwhelming." Luna said while almost fainting.

"You have to; we might not have another chance like this." Tei said.

"You are absolutely right mademoiselle. Beauty is fading, just look at these cherry blossoms; you'll never see them this vibrant again. That is why I have made this album full of pictures and info on the twins' incidentally I have created one for every host. Buy them all now and I'll give you a discount." Kiyoteru (also dressed as a waiter) said while showing the photo albums of the hosts.

"I'll take them." Luna said while taking her purse out.

"Me too." Tei said.

Rei and Ren kept staring at that scene.

"Now we know where the club make's extra money." They both said in unison.

"But I have to wonder…"Ren said.

"…when did he take pictures of us." Rei finished.

And we see Rin, Gacha and Gakupo (All dressed in traditional Japanese kimonos) and Gacha was doing something with a green liquid with their guests.

"Should I tell him to stop?" Rin thought.

"Gacha. You over did it." Gakupo said and Gacha stopped. Then he started to tear up.

"It's okay Gacha it's just the right amount for us." Nana said while grabbing some of the liquid and drinking it.

"Yeah you never cease to amaze me." Momo said sweetly.

"Really?" Gacha said cutely. Gakupo was giving the guests some traditional Japanese sweets. Rin just sighed in relief. After the club finished its daily shift of pleasing young girls. Rin kept staring at the cherry blossoms.

"Rin, are you okay?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito-sempai." Rin said.

"It's rather annoying being admired, but even so I believe it's more fun admiring than being admired." Kaito said while glowing.

"Wow, you're rather shiny today." Rin said sarcastically.

"You've noticed. Yes my beauty is so radiant that I'm in full bloom." Kaito said while doing some stupid poses. "I bet you'll fall for me someday."

"I swear this bastard must live completely unaware of how difficult life truly is." Rin thought.

Then the twins appeared behind her. Rei hugged her from the waist and Ren grabbed her from the shoulders.

"So Rin, have you decided what special classes you'll take for this term?" They both said in unison. Kaito just stared at them.

"How about French classes?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Rin responded.

"I think French is perfect. It's the language of love." Ren said.

"I think the 3 of us should take it together." Rei said.

"After all we are in the same class." The twins said in unison while looking at Kaito.

Kaito was hit by lightning by the thought of them being a trio and was now facing a tree with a sad look in his eyes.

"Say, mommy." Kaito said quietly.

"What is it now daddy?" Kiyoteru said while leaving his Ipad.

"I have a theory. Well it's just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class the twins get to spend more time with Rin than I do. And that means they're close and what if they get closer." Kaito said worried.

"Kaito, did you just realize that?" Kiyoteru said and Kaito was again hit by lightning but with more force directly in his heart.

Then suddenly out of now where Kiyoteru had a presentation that showed two charts and had his Ipad moving the images. Next to one chart was Kaito's face and the other the twins' faces.

"According to my research, the twins spend about 8-9 hours with Rin including school and club. You on the other hand can only see her during the club. But 80% of the club time you're with your clients. When you do the math, you're only in Rin's life in a mere 2% of the time." Kiyoteru explained by using the charts.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Kaito yelled then he got closed to Rin and grabbed her by the shoulder and started to shake her body.

"Rin, you have to stop spending time with those shady twins. It's even in their name. (Kagene=shadow or dark in Japanese)."

"Who are you calling shady?" Ren said.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, Tono." Rei said and Kaito moved back a bit.

"Okay. Rin I order you to stop dressing as a guy." Kaito said sternly.

"All daddy wants is you to live wholesome life. You know with girlfriends wearing girl clothes and having girl fun." Kaito said while sobbing.

"I think he overdid the word girl?" Gakupo said.

"No, and who are you calling daddy." Rin answered towards Kaito.

"Change back now! Change back now!" Kaito said.

"You don't have to rush things, everyone will know soon." Ren said while making a weird side to side movement.

"Yeah, physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Rei said while making the same movement as his brother.

"Physical exams?" Rin asked. And everyone stared at her.

"I had completely forgotten about it." Kiyoteru said.

"Well then there's no doubt. Everyone will know I'm really girl." Rin said and everyone just stared at her again.

The next day:

Kaito had arrived early to the club he walked towards the window and sat in his elegant chair while thinking.

"If Rin starts dressing as a girl everything might be perfect."

Now we are going to enter the sick and twisted mind of Kaito Shion. He had just finished school and was waiting in the middle of the staircase for Rin.

"Kaito-Sempai, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Rin said while walking down the staircase. She was wearing the girl uniform and had her hair down. She looked super cute,

"What's wrong Rin? You seem a little down." Kaito said and then Rin blushed.

"Well everyone has been staring at me all day. I'm so embarrassed." She responded and in the background everyone was staring at her.

"They're staring at you because you are beautiful." He responded by touching her cheek.

"Thank you, sempai." Rin responded sweetly.

"Look Rin I bought you this white bow for your hair. It was made in France." He said while putting a cute white bow in her golden hair.

"How do I look?" Rin asked cutely.

"Adorable." He responded.

"Thank you sempai, you make me very happy." She said while blushing.

Then Kaito got close to her pulled her into a hug.

"I will always protect you and try to make you happy." He said.

"Oh Kaito." Rin said.

Then out of nowhere everyone is doing ring around the rosy. And Kaito is holding Rin's hands while he was throwing her romantically with a red rose background.

"I'm in love with you, Kaito sempai." Rin said lovingly.

"Oh I love you too." Kaito said.

Now back to reality. Kaito had been daydreaming for a long time and the guys had already arrived. Kaito had a really stupid face and was drooling while smiling.

"It looks like Kai-chan is having a good daydream." Gacha said sweetly.

"He's kind of creeping me out." Ren answered and then Kaito returned to earth.

"Envious Rei? This is all part of my plan. Since you have been standing there blinded by your jealousy, I have overseen the outcome of this charade." Kaito said while standing up.

"This fanfic is obviously a romantic school comedy. Rin and I are the main characters which mean we are love interests and we'll end up together at the end despite all of our personal problems." Kaito said while glowing and making poses and the guys just kept staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay and what are we?" Ren and Rei asked confused.

"You boys are the HOMOSEXUAL SUPPORTING CAST!" Kaito said while pointing at them and the word homosexual hit all of them like a bucket of icy cold water.

"Now please don't cross this line. I belong to the right side not your twisted side." Kaito said while making a line with a stick separating him with the others. On Kaito side there were hearts and a pink background while in the guys' side there was a dark aura as everyone stared at the stupid line.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ren and Rei said in unison.

"Boss I don't think you understand the situation." Rei said.

"If word goes out that Rin is a girl, she can't be in the host club anymore." Gacha said. Kaito was frozen in his place totally white. "But if Rin started to wear girl's clothes I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now."

"She used to wear normal clothes in middle school. She must have been popular with the guys." Ren said. Kaito is still frozen with a stunned face.

"You're right, according to my sources. Every month at least once a guy would confess their undying love to her." Kiyoteru said calmly. Kaito is still frozen.

"Oh I see, so the boss wouldn't be able to get near her." Rei said. Kaito is still frozen.

"Yeah but we'll be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Ren gloated then Kaito reacted to what he said.

"No way!" Kaito said with tears in his eyes.

Then the door was opened and it was Rin with her uniform on.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I was tutoring Gumi." She said.

"Rin promise you'll forever stay as our beloved secret princess." Kaito said while grabbing her by the shoulders.

Rin blinked her eyes two times.

"Sure." She responded a bit confused.

"Hey now that I think about it. The both of us will get pissed by watching all the guys flirt with her." Ren said towards his brother.

"Then it's decided tomorrow we will prepare ourselves." Kaito said while standing next to a whiteboard that had the positions of the club members.

"Now I get it, you guys are worried that if people find out I'm a girl I can't be a host anymore. And I can't pay off my debt. My debt is 6,587,000 yen. Well I guess I have to start waiting tables." Rin said then she started to laugh.

"Boss, the subject doesn't seem to have any motivation." Ren and Rei said.

"Why did we have to get stuck with such a complicated heroine?" Kaito said. "Are you saying that you hate this club?"

"To be honest I have to say yes." Rin said and this killed Kaito he was in the corner being an emo.

"You guys aren't bad, but if people find out I'm a girl we can't hide the truth." She said calmly.

"She doesn't seem to care either way." Ren said. Then they were all looking for ways to persuade her.

"Fancy beef, tuna and chocolate." Gakupo said quickly and Rin was surprised.

"That's right you couldn't try the beef at the party right." Kaito said with a creepy voice.

"Can you believe her she's never tried fancy beef or tuna?" Ren said towards Rei.

"Talk about a difficult childhood." Rei said.

"If only Rin could stay in the host club that way she can eat all the things she like." Gacha said to Usa-kun.

"What? There's no way I'd lie about my gender just to try some fancy food I might never taste." She said and they just smiled at her. "Will I really be able to try it?"

"Yay!" Kaito and Gacha said in triumph.

The day of the physical exams.

"May all of the first years please come to the Main Infirmary to perform their physical exams." A voice said through obviously a microphone. Meanwhile Rin was with the twins in the hall walking to the infirmary.

"So how are physical exams here in V. academy?" Rin asked.

"They are like any normal exams you'd get in any school." Ren answered.

"Yeah, why would they be any different just because we're wealthy?" Rei said.

"I guess you're right.

Then when they opened the infirmary they saw an army of doctors and nurses that bowed down to them as if they were royalty. Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

"Welcome students." The doctors and nurses said in unison.

Ren and Rei entered casually and as if that was natural.

"See it's just the usual." Rei said.

"The usual?" Rin asked but no one answered. Then Rin saw that all the doctors were super nice to all the students and that all the students were happy. The weirdest thing was that there were waiters giving the students drinks or foods.

"Kagene brothers, we are your nurses. Please come with us." Two nurses said. The twins followed them.

"Mr. Kagamine, I'm your nurse. Please follow me." A pretty nurse said and they started to walk around and Rin saw Gakupo and Gacha dressed as doctors with glasses.

"What the hell?" Rin said.

Rin's POV

Will the host club ever cease to amaze me? It totally obvious it's them. Who the hell do they think they are kidding?

"They're dressed like that in case Kaito's plan doesn't work out. Plus it helps our plan to feel like an official espionage mission. And besides it helps the host club clients. Look" Kiyoteru-sempai said while he was on his Ipad. What the hell is he doing on that thing?

"Don't you think it's weird all of these doctors and nurses are so nice?" I asked.

"They've all be chosen by the chairman to keep the students happy. Since most of the students come from wealthy families that have their own private doctors at home and since this school is a business. It's a formality to have a good staff that will please the students." He answered.

Damn this stupid rich people.

When I turned to see I saw Momo and Nana staring at them with hearts in their eyes and mumbling nonsense about them being hotter than the doctors on Grey's Anatomy.

What is that anyway? A movie?

Then I saw the twins' nurses talking to them.

"Kagene brothers you can use this curtain to take of your shirts so we can take your measurements." They said but the twins were already taking their clothes off.

"It doesn't matter to me." Ren said.

"We're not shy." Rei said.

Then all the girls started to screamed when they saw their chests. I don't get it. Have they ever seen a man's chest before? Well they are rich people so I guess they've never been to public areas where men take their shirts off everyday.

"See Rin, physical exam day is a very popular with the ladies." Kiyoteru said while giving a smile.

What is wrong with the girls of this school?

"I can't allow it Rei; I'm the only one that can touch you. I won't let those doctors lay a single finger on you." Ren said. Oh no he's started the random yaoiness.

"What are you talking about? We always play doctor at home and I can't stop you playing with my body and using me as a toy." Rei said. Honestly, what's the point of this?

"OH MY GOD!" The fan girls screamed. If I have to stay here in this school for two more years, I'll be deaf before graduation.

"Come on Rinny-chan." Gacha said while Gakupo and him pushed me into somewhere in the midst of all the commotion.

I feel someone hugging me.

"I have been waiting for you, my princess." A voice said. It was Kaito's voice. Then I turned around and fell on the ground.

"Kaito-sempai." I said surprised and he bended over and said while making a weird face.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're surprised." I just stared at him and I heard my nurse voice on the other side of the curtain.

"Mr. Kagamine we're ready to take your chest measurements. Once you've finished disrobing please come outside."

"Oh my god Rin's next." I heard some girls say.

"This is it the inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay in here and wait, okay Rin." Kaito said while making a serious face.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked but he silenced me with a finger and said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

What does he mean?

"I promised I'll protect you, Rin." Kaito said while getting closer to the curtain.

"Mr. Kagamine, are you ready yet?" the nurse said.

Even though I couldn't see the girls but I could hear their anticipation. Then Kaito opened the curtain and said while wearing a blond wig.

"I'm Rin Kagamine."

All the girls kept staring at him.

"What is he doing?" Miku asked.

"That's Kaito no doubt." Gumi said.

"Is this a joke or something?" Luka asked.

"Is Kaito cosplaying as Rin?" Miki said.

That idiot.

"Hahahahahahahaha." The twins started to laugh.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Rei said while laughing.

"They recognized him. I told you they see right through him." Ren said while laughing.

Now all the girls were chuckling and giggling. Kaito stared at the twins and took the wig off with fury. And ran towards them and grabbed Ren by the neck and started to strangle him.

"You jerks, you guys said it was impossible for the girls to see it was me." Kaito said angry.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Ren said while laughing.

Those idiots

Kaito is now hiding behind the curtain.

"They figured it out." Kaito said. I didn't even say a word; I just gave him a deadly stare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Then he ran away.

I swear that guy must live in his own carefree little world. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Kiyoteru-sempai.

"Are you ready Rin? I have already set you up with a doctor sworn to secrecy at a special boy's clinic." He said calmly.

"Yeah apparently all the doctors here are from one of Kiyoteru's hospitals." Ren said.

"It would have been easier if he would have said something before." Rei said.

"I had to get my revenge too. I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kiyoteru said with a smile.

Meanwhile all the girls were staring at Kaito he was all while and was slowly eroding away.

"Oh wow, Kaito is eroding away." Miki said.

I went to the boy's clinic where the doctor was a woman and she told me to undress in a changing room. When I was about to take my undershirt off I saw that there was a man with a lab coat. Then out of nowhere Kaito appeared and gave the man a "Kaito kick" and the whole club appeared and started to talk about them being rich and good-looking or something like that.

Then we got out the changing room and Kaito gave me his shirt to cover me. Then the doctor started to talk about his life story that his name was Quack and that he was a doctor. His wife left him because he wasn't good with money and took his daughter with her and that he's spent a long time looking for his daughter. But when he asked a girl here if she knew his daughter she thought he was pervert. The doctor and I were like what.

"Um excuse me, doctor Quack. But are you looking for V. public high school?" Kiyoteru said.

"Yes." He answered.

"I knew that was the problem. You've got the wrong school this is V. academy, a private school. Your daughter doesn't come here." Kiyoteru said.

"Wow Kiyoteru, how did you know?" Gacha said impressed.

"Well it's obvious that a daughter of such a smalltime doctor will never be able to come to this school." Kiyoteru responded. I don't know why but I feel somewhat offended but that.

"Kiyoteru, can you please get me map of all the public schools in the area? I want to help this man find his daughter." Kaito said.

"Yes." Kiyoteru managed to get him a map and we said goodbye.

"Guys can I please be alone?" I said and they were all staring at me.

"Rin, you're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?" Kaito asked worried.

"No I just need to finish my physical exam, as a guy of course. And by the way I'm not doing this for the fancy food I'm doing this to pay off my debt." I said and I smiled.

"You're so cute. I know you're doing it for the food." Kaito said while hugging me.

"Hey get off her you pervert." The twins said.

"Hey it's natural for a father to hug his daughter." Kaito responded.

"All of you get out or I'm quitting for real." I threatened and then they all left quickly.

The doctor smiled and said with a smile.

"You have such a nice group of friends."

Yeah right.


End file.
